A New Era: The Eradication Games
Prolouge War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. A message heard by the citizens of Panem for nearly 50 years under the reign of President Cornalius Snow. A poison that had seeped into the depths of Panem. A man who played with fire, and got burned. The man behind the Second Rebellion. The man behind the deaths of millions. The snake. The brief period of peace and reconstruction after his death was only the calm before the storm. An alliance had been at work since the end of his reign. Slowly making way for the reconstruction of Panem and the rebuilding of the Capitol, of the great nation before Snow's rule. A hopeful shot at the government The Hunger Game's founders had hoped for. Ah hope. What an interesting concept. What an ideal. And it so happens to be the final peace in the reconstruction of Panem. Whatever President Snow did will seem like the JV team to what's coming. The Varsity starting 7 are about to take the court. ''Present Day Panem - 200 ADD '' ''- Hawke Mellark's POV (Great Grandson of Katniss & Peeta) -'' 200 or so years ago, being the Mayor of District 12 would be exciting. Now, it's more of just a baby sitting job. Don't get me wrong, peaceful times are nice, but that's all I've ever known. And reading about the great wars, revolutions, and government my great grandparents were a part of make it hard to not wonder. Confused? Let me explain. 200 years ago, a huge war took place in my country, Panem. My great grandparents, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen played a huge role. Katniss was actually one of the leaders. After the war, we became a new country, filled with peace and democracy. My ancestors came back to 12, had children, and so I'm here. But it's not that simple. After this war, the country was laid back, and all of the Districts did their own thing. Until the death of President Paylor. A new election was held, our first formal election, and a new president was voted into office. President Alec Monroe took office around 130 ADD. He began to restructure the Districts, digging into old archives and reclaiming 3 Districts: 0, 14, and 15. Each District began to focus on their original industry again. At first the citizens of Panem were afraid, thinking Presdient Monroe had plans to dictate Panem back into the days of the Hunger Games. But that wasn't the case. He was simply trying to create a better nation. He extended the Government to include a voting council, a panel of Presidential advisors, and brought back Mayors. 4 mayors of District 12 came before me in the new line of Mayors. 65 years had passed since Monroe's rule and a new President took office. President Augustus White, a young bright man has been in office since 195 ADD. For a 25 year old he's very intelligent. He's bright, bold, and exciting. The qualities that won him his office. But under his presidency, I can feel the change coming. He's already implemented the base for it. New borders amoung the Districts, the Peacekeeper task force re-assmbled into a police of sorts. A Peacekeeper HQ in each District, a Deputy Peacekeeper for each District and a force of 30-50 Peacekeepers depeneding on District population. District 12, my District, has 35. They're under my command, as the position of Mayor carries much more bang to it that before the Second Rebellion. I've gone along with the changes, as none of them bother me. I have a high enough rank. It's just me, my wife and we have no children. And I'd acutally like to witness a Hunger Games. The Capitol has become the hub of the Nation once again. Order is being restored. What's left of the too-free spirited people is about to be eradicated. Chaos is about to be eradicated. Pointless hope is about to be eradicated. Or rather, given a point. Family Tree Here is a basic family tree so you're not confused on the relation. Tribute Chart Alliances *Note: Leader is in italics. and bolded *Also note this will be updated throughout the Games and will only feature '''current' alliance members. This way, there is a little more room on the status chart.'' Careers Edward Waterborne (1), River Skyfall (2), Axinite Peridot (2), Delta Bourne (4), Jennifer Woods (7), Jack Wang (11), Rio Waterborne (14) Total Members: 7 New Careers Mack Waterborne (4), Skagen Vintergarde (5), Walter Hayes (14) Total Members: 3 Anti Careers: Glacier Frost (0), Courtney Mauntell (9), Tomer Wilt (12), Timothy Banner (13) Total Members: 5 Black Alliance: Scylla Wells (4), Renault Black (6), Mercedes Black (6),'' Zoe Withers (10)'' Total Members: 4 District 3 Alliance: Lucian Viero (3), Briar Destry (3) Total Members: 2 The Haunted Alliance Jayda Idylwyld (3), Cauter Dumont (15) Total Members: 2 Loners: Aster Bright (5), Brianna Burrs (7), Tom Bulgur (9), Xerxes Pitch (10), Celeste Verdani (13), Genesis Lantbruk (11) Total Loners: 5 Unknown: Isla Ackleson (2), Manta Li (6), Hazel Maize (9), Cicely Steer (10) Total: 4 Tribute Total: 32 Placing Chart Training Scores *Note: 12 is the highest possible score. Lowest is obviously 0 *Highest: Scylla Wells (4) - 12 *Lowest: Celeste Verdani (13) - 3 The Arena The Games Day 1 Timothy Banner - District 13 A thousand thoughts course through my brain as the tribute tube rises to the surface of the arena. I take in a few deep breaths. Keep calm Banner. Contain your rage at the Capitol. Conserve it for the Blood Bath. Your allies need you to lead them. ''As I convince myself to stay calm, my tribute plate clicks into place. I've reached the surface. The tributes are stationed at the top of a crater. The cornucopia and its contents lie at the bottom. We're placed on the edge of a field. Hills lie in the distance, a moor is behind me. 'Thank God. 'An ally is to my right, Glacier (0). To my left is the leader of the Careers, River (2). Three major alliances and I need to help mine take control of the cornucopia. The Careers are strong, but beatable. The Black Alliance just has large numbers. But the Anti Careers are the largest. We can do it. And with an intelligent rage monster as their leader, how could we not? My train of thought is interrupted with a welcome from some dingbat announcer, and then the commencement of a countdown. '''25 24 23 22 21' I stop watching the clock to formulate a quick plan of entry into the cornucopia. From where I stand, the mouth of it faces to the left, pointing towards what seems to be trees. I’ll need to run down to the bottom of the crater and hope I can get to the mouth before the other tributes who have less of a distance. I hate this full circle concept arrangement. The tributes on the opposite side of the cornucopia mouth are at a disadvantage. They’re my enemies, but nonetheless at a disadvantage. That's illogical and unethical. But then again, it's the damn Hunger Games. The timer is ticking fast. 15 14 13 12 11 Hopefully I’ll have an ally or two arriving the same time I am. If not, I guarantee I’ll have a fight on my hands. Delta (4), the career who got a nearly perfect score, is directly in front of the cornucopia mouth. He’s gonna be quick. I want to beat him. I need to beat him. Hopefully they’ll have a weapon close to the entrance and I can end his life before he becomes a real contender, although he basically is due to his high ranking and trove of sponsors due to his score. I already hate him. Well, if nothing else I have my first target. The countdown is down to the last 5 seconds. I prepare to explode off my plate. 5 4 3 2 1 Gong! I spring from the plate, in a theatric manner. I feel weightless as I bolt towards the cornucopia. It almost doesn’t feel real. Kind of like a movie scene. And then I see Delta (4) entering the cornucopia. My vision basically turns red with rage. Or green I guess you could say. I have only one thought. I’m gonna end you.'' Delta Bourne - District 4 Reaching the cornucopia first of 32 tributes feels great. The first thing I grab is one of two tridents in the cornucopia. I analyze what else there is, see nothing of direct use, and turn to face any challengers. Time seems to sluggishly move by. I see him. Timothy (13). The tribute who dares to challenge me. But I can’t write him off that easy. He was impressive in group training, but denied entrance to the Careers. He can move fast, and intelligently. ''Well, this should be interesting. ''I instantly speculate my options, looking for the best possible action to take. I can’t throw my trident and risk missing and giving him a weapon in the process. ''When a bullet comes at you, you dodge it. ''This is the final thought in my head before Timothy (13) tries to lunge at me. I glide out of the way, spin around, and vault my trident at Timothy (13). Only… he isn’t there. He was a few body rolls to the left… ''He knew what I was going to do?' My thought is dispelled as Timothy (13) jolts to his feet. A sword formerly on a rack behind him is now in his hands. Two of the Careers, River (2) and Jack (11), arrive has Timothy (13) and I clash. ''Boom! ''I see Umbreon (15) dropped by an axe, presumably from Jack’s hand. The first death. Timothy (13) needs to be the next. The metal from his sword blade clacks against the staff of my trident. The prongs of my trident are deflected by sword. Each of us is one step ahead of the next. In the background, I hear several cannons sounding. My every move on par with his every move. Neither of us gaining any ground, showing any sign of stopping. For a brief moment, it seems as if my opponent’s eyes are glowing green. The odd look unsettles me, throwing off my rhythm. He lands a blow to my side, quickly deflected by my trident. But he did enough. I’m now bleeding. Anger tells me I’m fine, my rationalism tells me I need to dress the wound. He swings for another blow, stopped by River (2), who’s also wielding a sword. River (2) and Axinite (2) usher me off, away from the danger. Timothy’s (13) alliance, the Anti Careers (Original right?) has now joined him. I’m angry and try to reason with my alliance as they lead me off toward some hills. We can’t leave the cornucopia. The Careers need'' to claim it. Even though I argue, I know what we’re doing is best. All of my alliance members are alive, armed, and escaped with a haul of supplies. Better than some of the tributes who lay scattered around the cornucopia could say. My spirits are lifted as Rio (14) hands me a small package, obviously something from the cornucopia. “It’s a net, right?” “Obviously. I grabbed all three of them. They were with my trident.” I then noticed she was wielding a similar weapon to mine. It was heavier, and had four prongs instead of three, the fourth being in the center. I had seen what Rio was capable of. She would be a resourceful ally, as she had proved for the first time, twenty minutes into the Games. ''How am I going to kill these people? ''It’s early on for this thought to cross my mind. But it does. And I'm going to have to answer that question sooner or later. Cornelia Drusa - Head Gamemaker – Capitol (From the Start of the Games) “They’ve launched from their prep rooms.” My lieutenant Gamemaker, Atticus, calls out. “Good. Prepare the countdown and several cannons. It’s about to get a little bloody.” My response is finished with a cold chuckle. ''Some describe me as immoral or foul. I’m viewed as wicked, cruel, and even "sinful." But that isn’t the case. I’m simply a teacher. Teaching lessons through fear. The only way to get what you want is fear. I realize that, so President White placed me in the second most coveted positon in all of Panem. Head Gamemaker for the newly re-instated Hunger Games. But not just any Hunger Games. A Hunger Games with an engineered, specific purpose. To eradicate all hope of yet another revolution. To eradicate disorder and bring back peace and proper conduct. To eradicate the bane of Panem’s existence: Hope. I dislodge these thoughts from my brain and return my attention to the main display. A large screen divided into about 10 different angles of the cornucopia. My eyes flicker between that and the center holograph of the arena. I designed the arena non-traditionally this time around. The tributes start at the top of a crater, with all of the supplies and cornucopia down at the bottom of it. It’s not extremely deep, as in you can’t see out of it from the bottom, but it’d definitely be easier to trip in if a frantic tribute was running. If only, that’d be real entertainment. ''This side thought brings a smirk to my face. One of the members of my team begins the traditional countdown. I’m rushed with excitement, I can barely keep from exploding out of my chair and clapping with joy. The only Hunger Games I was ever able to see what illegal footage on the internet as a teenager. And now I’m choreographing my own. I hear the gong sound and it pulls my attention to the main screen. A Career tribute, Delta (4), is the first in the cornucopia. Ironically, his District partner, Scylla (4), grabs a bag and weapon from the outskirts and is the first to clear the massacre about to ensue. The District 4 male engages the 13 male, Timothy (13). Meanwhile, another Career, Jennifer (7), the brute female from District 7 made the first kill. 'Boom! 'Adela Hallow’s (12) cannon is fired by Pratt, the Gamemaker in charge of cannons and the images displayed every night of the Games. After that it gets chaotic as twenty-something tributes all do their own thing. I watch the two tributes from District 3, Lucian (3) and Briar (3), grab a backpack each and run off towards the lake. River (2), yet another Career, decapitates Athen Navix (8) and fights off Athen's (8) raging District partner. For a moment it seems that the crazed tribute from District 8 might over power him. Surprisingly, she is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. But then, proving his place as a Career, River (2) trips Holi (8) and ends the tribute with a stab to the heart. 'Boom! 'Two down. That instantly becomes 3 as a third Career tribute, Jack (11), puts an axe in Umbreon Martell’s (15) chest. 'Boom! 'The boy lets out a small laugh, causing a brief moment of amusement among the Gamemakers. ''This guy will go far. ''The moment is interrupted by one of the Anti Careers, Tomer Wilt (12) stabbing the District 14 male, Maddox (14), in the throat, sending blood into the Anti Career’s face. 'Boom! 'I’m the only Gamemaker who finds this funny as I smile while the others have a look of disgust. ''Pansies. ''I’m put into shock as Celeste (13), the District 13 female takes out the guy from District 7 with a dagger to the chest as she escapes from the cornucopia. 'Boom! ''' The Capitol citizens should get a kick out of the lowest scoring tribute taking out a strong Anti Career. Damn, I love my job. '' Just seconds after the District 7 male's death, Echo Centuries (0), the District 0 female is killed by Tom Bulgur (9), the interesting loner from 9. '''Boom! A grin is expressed along my face as the loner kills a second time, this time taking the life of the the District 5 female, Anne (5), by slashing her chest with a quick swipe of his knife. Boom! I'm not sad to see the girl go, after her medicore training performance and seemingly boring personality. On the other side of the cornucopia clearing, one of the Careers, Rio Waterbourne (14), kills off yet another Anti Career. I hear the Boom! ''of Haleigh Walker's (15) cannon as Rio's trident is ripped from the dead tribute's chest by its owner. My eyes watch the Career join up with her allies, whom are now leaving the carnage. The Gamemakers let out gasps and complaints as the Careers hurriedly leave the Cornucopia after one of their strongest, Delta (4), lost a battle with the District 13 male, Timothy (13), and received a major wound to the side. I simply give a snort and shake my head. “No worries you pansies, the Anti Careers should be just as entertaining.” Surprisingly none of the other Gamemakers throw a fit at my comment towards them, most likely assuming I was talking to the Careers or talking at the screen. ''Idiots. '' Before switching my attention to the arena projection, I notice Aster (5), the odd guy from District 5 rush away from the Blood Bath, empty handed. As I switch my focus to the arena hologram, I search for the Career alliance. I see them heading for the hills and wonder if they’ll run into my surprise. Zoe Withers – District 10 Three of my allies are already dead. Half of our Alliance. The Careers already fled the cornucopia, supplies in toe. The Anti Careers have now taken control, killing any loners that dare to approach, and even chasing a couple tributes simply for the fun of it. Mercedes (6) and Renault (6), along with myself, took off almost immediately after the gong sounded. We escaped with two backpacks and a small black chest I grabbed. We haven’t stopped moving since we left the cornucopia, headed towards a lake, figuring a source of water is our first priority. Mercedes (6) limps along behind Renault (6), due to a clumsy fall as we dashed from the chaos of the cornucopia. I bring up with back, making sure we aren’t being followed by covering up any signs we were even there. No trails meant no followers. If we were to run into the Careers, they’d pick us off pretty easily. The Black siblings weren’t the ideal allies. They were reckless, seemingly dependent on each other, and obviously had no previous experience of living off the land. They were already tired and had slowed down. Luckily me being at the end of our “convoy” allowed me to push them along. Renault (6) was our “declared” leader, although his sister basically controlled him and I was more competent than the two of them combined. Even though these were thoughts I’d always keep to myself, they had me questioning my decision to join this alliance, even considering I originally had more allies. Due to my thought process, I hadn’t noticed we’d reached the lake. It was now around mid-day and the sun was at its highest peak in the sky. The air was still pretty cool. No cannons had sounded for an hour or so, so my allies and I decided the Blood Bath was most likely over. A little over 5 hours into the Games and I was somehow still kicking. All these thoughts vanished as I listened to Renault (6) and Mercedes (6) converse. “Should we scout for a camp or check our packs for water bottles and fill up first?” An indecisive Renault (6) spoke first, consulting mainly his sister. “Shelter is important, but I’m thirsty, and kind of hungry.” Mercedes (6) was already complaining. Before I lost my temper I quickly interjected. “I’ll scout on ahead for shelter. You guys check for water bottles and get them filled. You guys can share a bag of nuts or dried fruit if there is any. I’ll set some traps after we establish a camp.” The two siblings said nothing, in awe at my sudden outburst as I had been silent since the gong sounded, only giving a nod here and there. Without giving them a chance to respond, I took off, leaving the small black chest with my allies, but taking the knife I had snagged from the outskirts of the cornucopia. It only took a few minutes to walk from the edge of the grassy area home to the lake, to the forest floor of a pine forest. The lake was within view and the trees provided cover. After settling on a group of trees to take shelter in, I turned to return to my allies. And then I heard it. A scream, followed by the ''Boom! of a cannon. Scylla Wells – District 4 Successfully escape the cornucopia? Check. Grab a bag and a weapon on the way out? Check. Find a source of water and a good hiding spot? Check. Eliminate any threats? In the process of doing so. As I zone in on the two tributes, this mental check list goes through my brain. I know anything but their death isn’t an option. I have to strike now, now that their ally has left them, she’s obviously the leader. Idiots. She’ll most likely be '''glad '''you’re dealt with. '' I have to be careful with my actions when it concerns other tributes, due to receiving a 12 in training. That automatically placed a target on my head in all of the tributes’ eyes. So, that puts me in a tight situation. I have two options for handling these tributes. Approach them, trick them into believing I’m friendly, and then end them. Or option two: Attack. ''Or you could have a little fun… ''A third option echoes throughout my head. ''Might as well have some fun with this. ''My thoughts are interrupted by the 'Boom! 'Of a cannon, preceded by a scream. It comes from the direction of the cornucopia. Another tribute lost at the hand of the Anti Careers most likely. I shrug, returning to the task at hand: Formulating a plan. An hour later I found myself hiding in the tree line, watching the trio of tributes sit on the bankside of the lake. Crouching, using my spear to balance, I slightly leaned forward to get a better view of my targets. I could easily kill one of them, but only one. The other two would most likely run, if I killed the stronger one. Or they could easily turn on me, weaponless and off guard. The lake could provide an easy weapon for me: drowning. If I could get one of them in the water, I could easily drown them, even without a weapon. Too many uncertainties and not enough of a plan was going to prevent me from doing anything yet. I’d have to watch them for a day or two and figure out my best options. Nothing like a little stalking your prey to get to know them better. Seeing as that’s my best option, that’s what I decide to do. I’ll just have to settle in for the night, evaluate what supplies I have, what supplies the trio has, and what I can manage to take overnight. I decide if the opportunity to kill all three of them in the night arises, I need to take it. Only time can tell what will happen… Hours later, as the “sun” finally “sets”, I watch the slideshow of the fallen tributes in the sky as the anthem plays. I count 10 dead on the first day. As the anthem ends and the sky turns dark, I watch as one of the tributes remains awake as the other two settle in to sleep. I think I heard one of the others call her Zoe (10). She’s the strongest of the three, and easily my greatest ally in this group of tributes. The boy tries to act as a leader, but she’s obviously in charge. It was hard to get a read on her, as she was overall quiet, yet still commanding in her stature and motions. She was an interesting opponent, which could be dangerous. ''If I could get to know her better, I could handle the situation better… ''This is my final thought before I rush into their camp. “Help! Please let me stay with you!” I do my best to seem frantic and afraid. Zoe (10) is too shocked to say anything, and her allies stay asleep, so I continue. “The forest…” I pause, letting out a few gasps. “It’s terrifying. So many mutts, and the constant feel I’m being watched. Please, let me stay here, just for the night.” A flash of anger seems to flare in Zoe’s (10) eyes. Or is it fear? “I know who you are, Scylla right? You’re the one who got a 12! Get out. I don’t trust you and I should kill you now.” ''Dammit. Time for a new course of action. ''“I swear, I’m not used to terrain like this. The forest, I mean. I was trying to hide in there and… I can’t. I just can’t. But out by the lake by myself, I’m too exposed. Please. Let me stay here.” I beg, not only with words, but with my eyes. I can see the thoughts flying in her eyes. She’s smarter than I assumed. “Like I said. I don’t trust you. Please leave before this gets ug…” “Wait!” Zoe (10) is cut off by her ally, the guy from District 6, who is now awake, along with his sister, Mercedes (6), at least I think that’s her name. “Zoe, we should let her stay. At least for the night. Let her sit watch with you! We could use the extra eyes.” He’s more naïve than I thought, something he’ll regret in the future. His sister, nodding along with him as he speaks, will suffer the same fate. “Renault, please. You know she’s dangerous. Do you want to die in your sleep?” Using fear to convince him, I might actually like this girl! Or absolutely hate her. I can’t decide. Not yet at least.'' I shake my thoughts to resume my act. “Zoe, please. I swear. I’ll do as you ask, just let me stay with you for the night. I’ll be gone in the morning. Yes, you’re right. I have experience, but only in water. Not in this forestry.” As it’s not a lie, just exaggerated truth, I hope she’ll buy it. It grows quiet for a couple minutes as she thinks. She turns to her allies a couple times, but only communicating with her eyes and head gestures, or I assume she does, as no words escape her mouth. “Fine. Just the night. But I still don’t trust you. If you try to pull anything, I’ll do what I have to do.” She seems cold in her vocal expressions, the fear I had detected before completely gone. “Okay. Thank you.” Well that was easier than I expected… Now for the fun part. '' End of Day 1, Start of Day 2 Courtney Mauntell – District 9 After finally clearing the crater of tributes the rest of our day had been fairly boring. We took time searching through the Cornucopia for anything useful. I had waited till everyone else had searched through before I did. Not because I was really kind or generous, but because I didn’t quite trust them and I didn’t want them to fully know what supplies I had on hand. So, as the “sun” began to “set” I looked through the Cornucopia, hoping my allies hadn’t taken all of the good weapons and supplies. I ended up finding a good rope and a small drawstring bag with a few basic supplies inside; matches, an empty water bottle, some basic pain pills, and a small bag of dried berries. I put the rope in the bag and called it good enough. I had enough to make a run for it if I needed. After all, we would always have more time to look through the supplies. After my finds in the Cornucopia I found a spot to sleep for the night. The rest of my alliance had set a couple tents and sleeping bags in front of the Cornucopia. I put mine off to the left, slightly distant from the others. I hadn’t fully come to trust any of them yet. I had decided that keeping some distance from the mouth of the Cornucopia would help take some of the target off my back if we were attacked, but it would also expose me slightly more due to being on my own. It was a risk I was willing to take… for now. As I settled into my sleeping bag, the tribute to The Fallen played in the sky. I didn’t really know why, but I felt a sense of relief when I didn’t see Tom (9), my District partner, in the slideshow of The Fallen. I hadn’t spoken much to him at all, and when we had talked it’d been minimal. But knowing he was alive meant I still had part of home with me. A silly sentiment, but one I found slightly comforting, if comfort was even a thing that existed in the Arena. '***' The booming voice of our ridiculous announcer woke me up late in the night, or possibly in the early morning. I wasn’t awake when he had begun talking, so I hadn’t heard the first part of his announcement, but I was able to hear the rest. ''“Now, as I was saying! I have an exciting revelation for all of you. In order to prolong the excitement and passion of Day 1, Head Gamemaker Cornelia Drusa had an additional 16 tributes reaped last night.” At this point my entire alliance was awake, and we were all listening, giving confused faces when he made that announcement. We continued to listen as he gave the details. “One additional tribute from each of your Districts will be entering the arena to vie for the Victor’s crown! Consider this the first of '''many '''exciting twists and opportunities Gamemaker Drusa has in store for you! Good luck tributes!” And with that the announcer went off air. Just as his voice vanished, a robotic voice replaced it. “Attention any and all tributes within the vicinity of The Cornucopia. In '''30 '''seconds, the new tributes will be joining you. Stay in the area at your own risk.” Instantly chaos erupted. Timothy (13) jumped up giving orders. “Take any supplies you need now! Get your sleeping bags and get ready to leave.” Quickly all of us flung into action. My “bed” was quickly packed up and placed in my bag. I returned to the inside of the Cornucopia, searching for a real weapon until I could make a proper whip. I found a basic dagger and some sort of pack with a blow gun and darts. Intrigued with it, I placed it in my bag. Laela (1) was already packed and ready to go by the time I left the interior of the Cornucopia. Glacier (0) and Tomer (12) were still stuffing items into bags when a 15 second warning sounded. “Lets go! Get it in gear!” Timothy (13) commanded as he took a battle stance. We had no chance of escaping the crater before these new tributes entered the arena. Assuming they would come in the same way we did, I stood so the Cornucopia was behind me and the tribute plates were in front of me. Here comes round two. ''I thought to myself as the robotic voice announced: “Welcome new tributes.” They surfaced on the tribute plates, an empty one in between each of them. They had what seemed to be a force field around them. Most likely to give them a fair chance for escape in case any tributes, such as myself and my alliance, was waiting for them. ''Well, here we go. Day 2 Skagen Vintergarde – District 5 I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as my tube delivers me to the arena surface. Not out of fear, but excitement. This was the chance to change everything. And if I happened to die, no big deal, right? It’s not like anyone would notice. I pushed the amusing thought away as my tribute plate clicked into place. On either side of me were empty tribute plates, but next to the empty ones were tributes, and it rotated like that all the way around the cornucopia, which seemed to be inside a large crater. The new tribute from District 15, a guy, was on my left. A blonde girl, I think the District 8 tribute, was on my right. She was smaller, but seemed to be around my age. The air almost felt electrified, keeping us all frozen in space. Then, all at once, 16 of us sprang to life, darting from our tribute plates. In all the excitement, it seemed none of us noticed the pack of tributes standing near the cornucopia. I didn’t run into the battle right away, but instead scoped out the scene. Five in the alliance, and fifteen other tributes to contend with. The cornucopia sat at the bottom of a crater. Supplies, or what was left of them from the first bloodbath, were scattered around. There was still quite a large amount of stuff inside the cornucopia, which was currently defenseless as the alliance that had been guarding it left to face the new tributes. I watched the District 0 female, Jacqueline (0) attempt to take a weapon from near the cornucopia. She was greeted by an agile blond girl, (Laela, 1) who tried to knife her. Jacqueline (0) moved, sending the other girl tumbling to the ground. Another one of the girl’s allies came to her rescue, putting a sword in Jacqueline’s (0) chest. The first cannon sounded. Boom! It snapped me out of my daze and I decided it was time to enter the fray. The girl that’d been next to me (Samantha, 8) dashed past me as I ran towards the cornucopia. She’d gotten a backpack and a small knife in the time I’d watched the death of the District 0 girl. I turned and looked back as she ran off up the crater, trying to get to the top and out. Boom! The girl hit what looked to be a forcefield. It must’ve instantly stopped her heart. We’re trapped… I realized. I ignored the forcefield incident and continued toward the cornucopia. The blonde girl who failed to kill Jacqueline (0) also came after me. She raised to knife to strike me, but I was prepared. I moved to my left and she missed. “You know, you’re not very good at this whole knife thing?” I taunted. She smirked at me and swung again. I moved again. This time, when she swung, she unbalanced herself. I was unarmed, and had nothing or anyone to aide me. Luckily, some guy came barreling up behind her, knocking her over. He quickly extended his hand to me, offering to shake mine. “Walter (14). Now, you wanna team up and get something done? Or die?” He offered. I said nothing in return, but instead simply returned his hand shake. “You take the left.” I said, in a somewhat authoritative tone. He gave a nod and went in, I followed behind. I instantly found a light sword, taking it in my hand. Walter (14) had taken a javelin and was picking up a backpack. The blonde girl that’d tried to kill me and Jacqueline (Laela, 2) returned once again, attempting to stab Walter (14) in the back (literally). “Duck!” I warned Walter (14), as I swung my sword. Boom! Finally, the blonde girl with bad knife skills was dead. “Well damn. Thank you.” Walter (14) told me and we continued our sweep of the cornucopia. Luckily, the other tributes who’d occupied the cornucopia were currently busy fending off the new tributes. One of them, who was seemingly their leader (Timothy, 13), killed the small new girl from District 12 by beheading her. He seemed to be glowing with rage and power. I only glanced up a couple times to make sure no one was coming our way, and each time I did, the dude was engaged in battle with someone. Walter and I swept through the cornucopia’s contents in a minute or two, taking only another backpack, a sleeping back, and I had taken a knife. “Alright, we need to get out of the cornucopia and away from here.” Walter (14) spoke. Laughing, I replied. “Good luck with that, I watched the girl from 8 get fried when she tried to escape. Our only hope is to stay in here and try to hold down the fort.” “What the hell? We’re trapped?” He asked. I gave a nod in reply, then added, “It’s gonna be a long morning.” Jayda Idylwyld – District 3 Four tributes dead in less than ten minutes. It could be worse I guess. I had only hopped down off my tribute plate, but I hadn’t moved a step further. Some girl cooked herself against the force field, so know knows what other traps the Gamemakers had set for us? The new kid from District 13, a younger blond guy, learned the hard way to not try and fist fight in the arena. Boom! A knife to the chest ended his life. As his body hit the ground I could of sworn I saw his “spirit” enter the body of his killer, the new girl from District 1. She moved on from his body as if it were nothing, like it was a perfectly normal thing to murder someone. She seemed calm, almost serene, like she had just finished a cup of tea. Something about the girl unsettled me. I looked around the scene of the bloodbath, flicking my eyes around, but looking back to the girl from District 1 every few seconds. She had moved on from her latest victim and had tackled another guy to the ground. A taller, but skinny boy. He was from District 15, I think. I don’t know if it was what I had witnessed as she murdered the District 13 boy, or the fact that she had a knife and was slowly rubbing it on his lips that unsettled me, but something caused me to move from where I was standing. I ran full speed towards the two, hoping I’d reach the boy in time. Have you ever felt like you were running through jello? Like your movements are nearly frozen and it’s taken ages to get somewhere? Well, that’s how I felt. The District 15 boy attempted to shove her off, multiple times. None of which were successful. After what felt like forever and a day, I plowed into the girl, leaving her sprawled out on the ground. I quickly helped the boy up before the girl goy her bearings back and was on her feet. An object that looked like some sort of spout laid on the ground near me, along with a backpack. I left the pack and picked up the sharp object. The girl from District 1 lunged at me, her knife missing me by mere centimeters. Her eyes seemed to have a devilish glow, I was sure she was possessed. I shook away the thought and took a stab at her with my knife-like object. She deflected me with her arm, and used her knife hand to take a shot. She nicked my arm, but didn’t do any serious damage. I took a second swing, one that she easily deflected. Suddenly, someone came up behind her, attempting to strangle her with a rope. It was the boy I’d rescued before. The girl from District 1 widened her eyes and he choked her. She tried to reach around and stab him, but also had the instinct to try and keep the rope from strangling her. I took the opportunity and stabbed her in the chest, just as she had done to the boy from District 13. The boy from District 15 was caught off guard by my actions and loosened his grip on the girl, dropping his rope. “Wha… what?” Was all he said as the girl choked and gurgled on her own blood. Boom! “I… I didn’t mean to help you kill her. You were supposed to get away!” He seemed to be yelling at me, but didn’t seem angry. I ignored his comment and simply replied back, “We make a good team. Stick with me for a bit?” I offered. “I… uhh…. I don’t know.” He answered. I turned away. “Okay.” I picked up the backpack that had been next to my impromptu knife. I heard him call out. “Wait!” Predictable. I thought to myself. “Lets go then. We need to get you a backpack and both of us need a decent weapon. Stay away from the forcefield.” I ordered, starting to quickly maneuver my way towards some supplies. He ran behind me. “There! Grab it!” I pointed as we passed a backpack. As I spoke, the forcefield seemingly shimmered and fizzed away. “Change of plans. Let’s get out of here!” We quickly ran up the crater to the lip. When we reached the top, I looked out. We were in a field. I spotted some trees in the distance. “Lets go there.” I told him, pointing. “Keep your eyes open. We’re gonna be exposed.” He nodded and we moved on, leaving the bloodbath, or what was left of it, behind. Aster Bright - District 5 Cornelia Drusa - Head Gamemaker – Capitol (End of Bloodbath 2) Category:Hunger Games Category:TheAmericanDream